Payer le prix
by entre nos mots
Summary: Inspiré de la fic Ombres et lumière de Incensio Lady  en  - Elles étaient là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en oubliait leur origine. Et puis il y avait les autres, les nouvelles, celle là il savait d'où elles venaient... enfin presque


Il y avait la petite près du pouce, que son chat lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Déjà à cet âge l'espèce humaine lui était totalement indifférente. Les chiffres en revanche le passionnaient, il passait des heures dans sa chambre d'enfant à lire des livres déjà trop complexe pour sa sœur.

Celle à son poignet était circulaire et très fine. Quand il était étudiant il était très stressé. Il faisait très souvent des crises d'angoisse, sa mère lui avait un jour donné un élastique qu'il plaça sur son poignet, à chacune de ses crises il claquait le bracelet improvisé contre sa peau et la faible douleur le ramenait temporairement à la réalité.

Il en avait une autre le long de son mollet, quand une fois, il avait fait la bêtise d'écouter un militaire. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de se mettre à couvert alors qu'il était sur le point de faire une découverte monumentale sur la technologie lantienne. Son rôle était simplement de le protéger non ? Alors comment se faisait il qu'on avait fini par lui tirer dessus ?

Et puis il y avait Atlantis. L'incroyable cité, l'extraordinaire expédition.

Alors c'était devenu plus fréquent qu'elles apparaissent.

Une à l'épaule quand on lui avait tiré dessus la première fois, une à l'autre jambe quand il se l'était cassé en échappant au Wraith. Il y avait d'autre militaires qui prenaient soin de lui, aussi mal que le premier. Evidement il y avait aussi celles du quotidien. Pour les branchements, les réparations, les manipulations, les explosions.

Il y en avait une sur son bras gauche qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre. Allongé dans son lit, à l'infirmerie il l'avait fixé des heures durant, en essayant de lui enlever sa signification, de l'ajouter à sa petite collection. Elle n'était pas la plus impressionnante ni la plus douloureuse. Elle ne grattait pas comme certaines ou ne piquait pas comme d'autre. Non, elle était juste là, comme le symbole que quelque chose avait changé.

A partir de ce jour, elles avaient cessé d'apparaître. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché d'y réfléchir. Longuement, largement, en diagonal, transversalement, empiriquement, théoriquement, par la théorie des jeux… bref par tous les moyens qu'il avait jugé pertinent, soit tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Celle qui se trouvait le long de sa mâchoire, il l'avait vu venir. Il ne l'avait pas voulu il n'était surement pas masochiste. Il était même très exactement le contraire de masochiste en fait. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il l'avait protégé comme _lui_ l'avait protégé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi mais il en connaissait la source. Il pouvait gérer ça.

Il avait fait un long travail sur lui-même. En fait, il avait réfléchi à ça devant une grande coupe de glace à la vanille avec un nappage au chocolat et des pépites de pistaches fraiches. L'approvisionnement venait d'être fait.

La seule conclusion valable à laquelle il était advenu c'était que cela risquait de se reproduire, aussi longtemps que leur équipe serait envoyée aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait des dangers dans cette galaxie qui les menacerait.

Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si son équipe se coltinait constamment les missions à haut potentiel de risque. S'il n'avait pas été un génie il aurait juré qu'une mauvaise étoile brillait au dessus de lui.

Après tout, c'était la seule explication plausible au fait qu'on l'ai confié à _ce _type.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, après tout ce qui le rendait malade, c'était les militaires. Il n'y avait, pour lui, rien de plus inutile dans toutes les galaxies qu'un militaire. Et Ronan pouvait bien grogner autant qu'il le voulait à ce sujet.

Il y avait eu un temps durant lequel elles avaient cessé d'apparaître. Et puis un jour il n'avait plus supporté de ne plus être celui qui les recevait. Alors elles étaient réapparues. Une longue le long de son épaule, une autour de sa cuisse, et même une circulaire dans les fesses.

Au fil du temps, elles avaient blanchies, devenant plus un mauvais souvenir qu'un encombrement. Au fil du temps elles devinrent invisibles à ses yeux. Elles étaient la preuve qu'il avait survécue, lui aussi.

Enfin elle arriva.

Celle qui amena LA grande discussion.

Il faut dire qu'elle était impressionnante. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer cette fois.

Il était à l'infirmerie, drogué au point qu'il ne se souvenait plus que de douze décimales de pi, un bandage entourant son thorax.

-Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ? Vous êtes un scientifique, vous ne vous mettez pas en face des ennemis pour attirer l'attention sur vous ! Vous fuyez à toute jambe afin de préserver votre inestimable cerveau, vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne devriez même pas être aussi souvent sur le terrain, je suis sûr que Zalenka ferait très bien l'affaire pour la plupart des missions. Vous avez suffisamment à faire ici sans que vous ne vous encombriez de nos missions, desquelles vous revenez blessé quasiment tout le temps….

Il ignora la voix aussi longtemps qu'il fut humainement possible même alors qu'elle déblatérait un tas de connerie, et il pesait ses mots. Mais il y a un moment dans la vie d'un homme où il faut savoir prendre des décisions, dire des mots qui apaisent la situation.

La vérité c'est qu'il voulait juste le faire taire. Juste avant que la nouvelle ne soit plus profonde que les autres et située de telle sorte que même le médecin le plus expérimenté ne pourra jamais la soigner.

-Si vous ne vous retrouviez pas aussi souvent en danger je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ces idioties, assena t'il froidement.

Il apprécia les secondes de silence stupéfait de l'autre avant de continuer.

-De plus, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si je n'étais pas là pour vous aider sur le terrain, Zalenka était le plus capable des incapable de cette base je suis forcément le seul scientifique disponible pour vous sauver les miches quand vous décider de faire tout sauter.

Il contempla une longue minute l'ai ahuri du Colonel Sheppard avant de lui demander impérieusement un verre d'eau.

Vraiment, tout ce cirque pour une histoire de cicatrice.

Elle disparaîtrait bien assez tôt.

Bien plus tôt que celles du brun.

Voilà je sais pas si c'est très compréhensible. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si ça reste trop abstrait pour vous.

Pour résumer, McKay (car oui, c'est McKay pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas reconnu mdr) remarque qu'il a de plus en plus de cicatrice, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il part en mission avec un certain militaire de son état que les fourre dans des situations aussi improbable que drôle…

Y aurait il une relation de cause à effet ?


End file.
